


Toward The Distance

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Series: Mantras Of Yin and Yang [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Naruto, Alphas have dicks, Anal Sex, And Sasuke's fat ass., AshuInd easter eggs in this chapter, Betas have dicks and pussies, Bottom Uchiha Madara, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cuntboy, Demons, Dirty Talk, Do people even ship this?, Dominant Naruto, Every bitch wants to ride his cock, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, First NaruMada, Flashbacks, Flashbacks of Naruto splitting Sasuke wide open, Forced Orgasm, He also needs Naruto, He doesn't have time for skanks trying to keep him from that D, He was corrupted by Jiraiya, He went right back to fucking Sasuke a few minutes later, Hinata bashing, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Gaara, Intersex Itachi, Intersex Madara, Intersex Tobirama, It's ok he has Madara now, M/M, Madara is a MILF with no kids, Madara is a diva, Madara is a manipulative bitchy princess, Madara is a whore, Madara needs dick, Madara wants to be loved, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Mentioned Intersex Sasuke, More tags later, Mother/Son sex complex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, NaruMada, NaruMada as in Top Naruto and Bottom Madara fic on ao3, Naruto has a big dick, Naruto is a huge pervert, Naruto is basically fucking a cougar, Naruto is not above fucking an Uchiha in the midst of their period, Naruto pity fucked Hinata just to shut her up and get his dick wet, Naruto really loved Sasuke, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Madara, Omegas just have pussies, Orgasm Denial, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sakura Bashing, Seme Naruto, Sex, Size Kink, Submissive Madara, Tengu, They are both jealous bitches, This fic will carry into modern day, This would be so fucking hot, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Madara, Violent Sex, Vulnerability, vulgarity, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Naruto sees Madara, Madara sees Naruto, after so many years apart, their souls cannot deny anything, not anymore. Love will bloom between the two of them, if anyone else likes it or not.





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 4th Shinobi war, AU Omegaverse timeline. REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVE NEEDED!

Kaguya sealed away, the dust settled on the events of the 4th Shinobi World War. Everyone could now look to a brighter future.

But for Naruto, his eyes were still glued on Madara.

His body, it was all the blond haired teen could see, as he walked over after the kage and Hagoromo had vanished. They'd disappeared into golden light, no doubt headed to the Pure Land. Sasuke had been the one to block Kaguya's attack, performing a strange jutsu Naruto had not recognized before dying in his arms. Obito was at Kakashi's side, his conversation with Rin in limbo leaving him hollow.

 

Strangely drawn to the long haired raven, Naruto quietly stepped over.

 

A man once considered a god.

 

Now reduced to a sideshow pawn in a chessgame he was never the king of.

 

Naruto felt something akin to pity swell up in his chest. But it was soon replaced as he found his hands settled on the man's chest before he saw what he was doing. He was healing the internal wounds, sealing closed the ruptures in the organs and fixing the damage done by the extraction of the beasts and the demonic statue. Madara, after his final conversation with Hashirama, opened his weary eyes to set them on the golden glow of the latest in the life cycle of the desperately loving side of the twin sons of the sage. He reached up, wanting to touch the strands of the sun that shone atop the teen's head. Naruto stared down at him, a determination in his eyes, healing the Uchiha completely. He'd lost Sasuke, the inner workings of his mind refused to lose it's soul's mate a second time.

 

After the healing had taken full effect, Madara slowly sat up.

 

"Your crimes were by no means justified, but in truth if not for you the shinobi world would still be at war with each other." Naruto got Madara's attention as he waved a hand toward the survivors of the war from every village, helping each other.

 

"As long as man exists, there will be war in this world, young one." Madara countered as he felt his lungs fill with air, his body returning to health bit by bit. He stared at Naruto and Naruto stared at him.

 

"But as long as we exist, we will find a way to bring peace, even if only for a little while. Now stand. Come with me, you must face the concequences for your actions." Naruto's eyes were somehow, different, as were Madara's as the much older male replied.

 

"Punish me all you like....to the victor go the spoils." He took the glowing hand as it was offered.

 

"You are more than that, a flowering treasure among the weeds in my eyes."

 

"Ah ah ah, keep to your current lifestyle, little brother."

 

"Of course, dattebayo~"

 

Their eyes regained their normal looks, the current lives returning to conciousness. Naruto shook his head, "I don't know what that was, but I liked it, now come on!"

 

Madara chuckled, he had no clue what had just happened, but he too could not deny his enjoyment of the event.

 

When Naruto offered his arm, Madara took it, and they walked together through the mass of shinobi. All around them stared in disbelief, shock and anger radiating through some of them. Kakashi, still recovering from his injuries couldn't comment, but Sakura stormed over to the two of them.

 

"Naruto! what the hell are you doing?! That's our enemy! why is he even still alive?! What happened to Sasuke-kun! huh?! where is he?!" her shrill screaming could be heard all throughout the camp. Some people poked their heads out of their tents to see if something had happened. Naruto waved her off coldly, escorting Madara to his tent.

 

She reached over to grab his shoulder and he smacked her hand away. "You dare yell about Sasuke.... yet you did nothing as he was laying there dying except cry! You're a fucking healer for fucks sake! But. it's ok. I lost Sasuke, but I think he already knew what he was going to do before he did it. He hasn't left me completely alone, now if you will excuse me, I have some things I need to discuss with Madara."

 

Sakura stared at Madara with narrowed eyes. "What is going on?" she hissed with a venom potent enough to rival Orochimaru.

 

Smirking, Madara leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Sasuke may be gone girl, but I was Sasuke before Sasuke was Sasuke, the life before us was us before we existed as well...." , he left it at that and left her to her confused and disorganized thought process.

 

Once inside the tent, Naruto powered down and whipped Madara around to face him. "So?" the older man spoke as if he had better things to do than pay attention to the sudden change in atomosphere in the small space.

 

10,000 years worth of sexual frustration was saturating the very tent and they both knew it. Each life they led they were never allowed to touch,a few kisses here and there, perhaps one smacking the other with his genitals, but that was all there was.

 

Naruto stalked toward the man old enough to be his great grand father with a deadly gleam in his eyes. Madara nearly purred as the kitsune's tails appeared behind himself, one reaching out to stroke him under the chin lovingly.

 

"Stop beating around the bush.....Naruto. Fuck me, and I mean **now.** " Madara's voice was filled with authority as he walked closer and putting a hand to Naruto's chest, pushed him back onto the bed. The only things in the tent were a twin sized bed, a table with a medkit on it, and a small chair. Removing his pants with one swift ripping motion, Madara straddled Naruto's lap. He groaned at the feeling of the younger male's cock, just as thick, heavy and hard as Hashirama's had once been, cradling his ass against it.

 

Naruto didn't have any complaints about that, he reached up to smack both of Madara's ass cheeks with the palms of his hands. "You don't need to tell me twice... though I do love hearing you say it....come on sexy, tell me what you want, or I won't give it to you." he thrust his hips upward just a little bit, the heat of his clothed dick colliding with the now drizzling wettness of the elder's pussy.

 

"....", Madara said nothing as he reached down to undo the other's pants. Naruto allowed this, watching and listening as his member caressed Madara's asscrack. He even ground himself between the slit, pressing against the backdoor with a sly smirk. Naruto leaned over, making out with Hashititty, sending shivers of pleasure shooting up and down Madara's spine. The kitsune's tongue trailed along the sage markings and over the eyelids, lapping at the mouth as the tongue inside intwined with his own. His free hand pinching and pulling at a hardened nipple on the otherside. Madara's breath hitched as the teen ground harder against him, cock twitching in the sexually charged air.

 

"Naruto...." the older man groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head with every kiss, suck and caress of the younger man. He wanted him, no he needed him, now. Chuckling softly, the blond removed his mouth from Madara's chest, taking off  the rest of his clothing and his hands returned to kneading and groping Madara's ass. One hand even slipped down between his legs to run over the beautiful pussy that lay trapped between their bodies.

 

Once again, their eyes changed and the voices speaking were theirs and yet not theirs.

 

"I've waited this long to make you mine....I can wait a bit longer, elder brother...." the voice teased.

 

"You will NOT deny me! not tonight... it is the night of the full moon, we can finally mate after all these eons....fuck me! fuck me little brother!!" the other voice was eager and frustrated.

 

Just as soon as it had happened, the two returned to normal, Madara pouting at the smirk on the younger man's face.

 

"To think I would ever see the great and powerful Uchiha Madara, sitting against my dick begging to be fucked...it's almost funny really..." Naruto was still teasing, which enraged the Uchiha to no end. Instead of getting upset however, Madara leaned down into his ear and whispered seductively, his thick, muscular thighs squeezing the teen's hips between them.

 

" **Fuck me...don't stop, don't hold back, fuck me with everything you've got. I want you, I need you, deep inside my pussy...."**

 

He was Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Madara always got what the fuck he wanted, even if it took a few lives to get it done.

 

Naruto smiled, attacking his lips and neck with biting bruising kisses. Lifting the other up into his arms, Madara helped him in aiming, as Naruto buried his cock as far as it could go into the wet and ready pussy that burned for it. Slamming Madara down onto his dick, Naruto began to thrust almost instinctively, hands gripping and squeezing the other man's thighs. A low moan escaped Madara as he rode Naruto hard and fast, arms wrapping around his neck, claws digging and dragging down his back.  "Harder....! more, deeper, fuck me!!"

Thrust after thrust, Madara bounced on Naruto's thick cock, the blond flipping them over to lay him flat against the bed they lay on. Kissing down his neck, he bit into it while his hips worked overtime, slapping into Madara's harder and harder with every strike. The bed rocked against the tent wall and the floor, Madara's voice grew to a scream as the teen fucked him with the force of a volcanic eruption. "I'm cum...I'm cumming!!"

 

Sakura was still standing outside, listening and watching through the slit in the tent....

 

Naruto exploded inside his older lover, cum shooting deep inside the Uchiha's pussy. Kissing him passionately, the blond pulled out fast enough to dip his head down, sealing it over Madara's abused folds, drinking his climax as the raven moaned in pleasure. Rising up Naruto laid back while the other man rode his face. Pussy pressed against eager lips, Naruto devoured Madara's cunt with percision only gained through experience."I'm about...to... oh god what you do with your tongue is just...! AH!" Madara came with a keening cry. Naruto swallowed it all down, he obviously had been training with Jiraiya in more than just ninjutsu. The teen's hands once again grabbed handfuls of Madara's ass and squeezed, cum dripping down his chin as the older pulled away, panting.

 

Sakura could not believe what she had just witnessed, as Naruto laid down on his back and gathered the man into his arms, Madara's face snuggled into his chest. Madara wrapped his arms around Naruto, closing his eyes.

 

A God now reduced to a mere man of great power

 

His only home in the world left, inside the arms of the teenager who brought him to his knees.

 

Time would tell what would become of this....

 

TBC?


	2. Total Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Madara begin to bond, Gaara speaks with a new ally, Sakura is being watched by irritated eyes. new pairing kisaita and two surprise pairings soon coming.

The shinobi that had settled into their tents for the night didn't hear the sounds coming from the kitsune's own tent. Nestled snug into their beds they all drifted off into troubled slumbers. Sakura sat, on the cold of the sand covered ground, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders given to her by Gaara and a hooded figure that had become his shadow after certain ninja had been totally revived by Madara's tecnique. Those ninja included Zabuza, Kisame and Itachi, a deal struck in silence with Hagoromo, for the amount of chakra Madara had left. He has since been fully restored thanks to Naruto. Gaara and the hooded man, Sakura realized was Zabuza, via the excecutioner blade slung onto his back, vanished into the warmth of Gaara's tent. She had no clue why the mist ninja had placed himself beside the kazekage, then again his own kage was a rotten, foul boy in life, no one would want to be subjected to the regret of never serving a worthy person. This was just her assumption, she didn't know why Haku wasn't there along with him, one would think the man in search of some way to make this come about. But when she leaned over far enough, she could hear their conversaton. Peeking into the tent, she saw something that made the air around her freeze even colder.

 

Zabuza sat ooposite of Gaara at the small table that was in the center of the large tent. "So, you're the Kazekage now?", Zabuza began as he accepted the offer of tea that Gaara had prepared in the fire pit of the tent. Holding the cup in one hand he sat there, sizing up the teenaged ruler.  The red head had shed his robes in favor of a middle eastern styled night shirt and underwear. Zabuza meanwhile was in nothing but samurai underwear, saying the air felt good against his too long formerly dead skin.

 

"That I am. You are one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Zabuza Momochi correct?" Gaara's tone was flat and dead, the same as the older man sitting across from him.

 

In fact they both sounded as if they ran a funeral home and life was just a speck of dirt on a sand coffin. Their dry bored voices could have rivaled Shikamaru's, if not for the macabre undercurrent in each of their speech patterns.

 

'It's nice to meet you, Gaara right?" Zabuza, the bandages he kept around his mouth discarded, nodding, smiling was not something he did very often.  Gaara nodded at him in a sort of understanding.

 

"If I knew how to smile I would be doing so right now, I assure you." the Kazekage confirmed this quietly while sipping at his own tea.

 

"The same goes for me. One day. Tell me about yourself?" Zabuza muttered as he leaned back in the chair. Gaara refilled his cup as soon as it had been emptied. The  two spent the next few hours talking softly to one another, their tales both ringing with each other in different yet equally pain filled ways.

 

Sakura was deeply disturbed by all this, she quickly turned to look back inside Naruto's tent.

 

The blond was running his hands through Madara's hair, whispering to him in a low voice. After a while Naruto sat up and pulled the older man up with him, to rest against his chest as he leaned back against the wall. Madara lay between Naruto's legs, hair flowing down over his left shoulder, back pressed against the kitsune's chest, Naruto's cock pressed against Madara's backside. "You're hard...", was all the female gendered male said as the younger man rubbed his shoulders.

 

'I can't help it sexy. Now, let's talk, I know things are going to be... difficult from here on out, if you even want to see where this will take us...?" Naruto smiled and kissed Madara's neck. The sharingan user chirped at him in annoyance for the question and crossed his arms.

 

"How dare you ask me that question in that manner.... how many years has it been? I'll be damned if I'm waiting gods know how many lifetimes of us fighting to be near you again like this! If we don't fix things now, they will remain broken until we do." the raven spoke clearly, he too had seen and learned and remebered everything about who they once were. Naruto's smile widened he wrapped his arms around the most dangerous shinobi in the world and did one of the many things only he could do to send the man into a moaning, blithering, puddle of goo, His hand crept down and squeezed Madara's pussy, hard. A moan found it's way leaping out of Madara's throat, he grunted and forcefully kissed the teenager. "You have a very persuasive argument, if you are asking me to be yours, after such a turn of phrase, I will allow you to court me. Though you may not cheat with your hands, mouth and cock anywhere near my body until the courtship is final." the Uchiha stuck his nose in the air in a trademark Uchiha pout that made Naruto frown, hearing the cute little 'hmph' sound the bird made though, was totally worth it.

 

"So we can't have sex throughout the entire process which could take months , or even years?", the Alpha teased this as he nibbled at the ancient ninja's right earlobe, tongue tracing over the soft skin.

 

"I I did not say that exactly no, hold on one second..." caught off-guard, the Omega realized his mistake, and wanting more of the fox child, Madara was quick to protest. He'd gone a hundred twenty years with no cock, he wasn't going to deny himself the pleasure of being fucked by the only dick for him, no matter who was attached to it, he knew the moment he was shown in the visions, that Naruto and Hashirama, while different, were still the same idiotic fool at heart and through the soul. He leaned over to kiss the blonde's right cheek, resting his head against his shoulder. "I want to experience more when it comes to sex with you, I want to experience more when it comes to life with you. Things are different than how they were in my day, but that doesn't matter, I'm not going anywhere. I do want to see where this will take us, I want that now more than ever." Madara's voice was soft, filling the tent with his low baritone as the stillness in the air wrapped around them both.

 

"Ahh I was going to say, I'm hurt, I didn't think I was that bad in bed, Madara-chan" Naruto chuckled as the older man blushed in annoyance, half heartedly slapping at his arm. The blond replied by reaching down and squeezing a palmful of that ass, effectively shutting his elder lover up with a low moan, pressing back into the hand before it was swiftly pulled away.

 

"Such a tease....", Madara pouted

 

"You know it sexy." they laid there, limbs entwined, Naruto wrapping his arms securely around Madara's waist, holding him tight. Madara' eyes closed as he nestled into the other, breathing quietly.

 

After a long time of soft whispering and gentle touches between them, Naruto spoke once more, "I'm glad, don't worry, I'll take care of you, I know I'm young but I'm gunna be Hokage one day, just like before, you'll see, but this time, I'm not letting you go, I'm never going to let you go, you will get the recognition of the people if they like it or not, because this time, Uchiha Madara, I'm going to officially declare you mine, one day, after we get to know one another better in this lifestyle of mine, I want to cut no corners, I want everyone to watch and see us this time...I didn't get that chance with Sasuke, I didn't get that chance in our first nor third nor other lives, but I'm not going to let a second chance with you slip between my claws. Not again. I swear to you Madara I will be here for you no matter what."

Madara looked up at the blonde and for a split second he could see not only Hashirama's will of fire but Ashura's conviction combined as one like burning hot embers in his deep blue depths. The Indra that he was within his soul nearly melted upon recognizing the look on the boy's face. Naruto looked back at him with the warmest of smilest tugging at his lips, hand moving to grab Madara's chin as he titled his head back and kissed him with pure, raw, unflitered emotion.

 

Sakura witnessed all this, even as Itachi and Kisame walked past her in the darkness, fumbling feet stepping on each other as they kissed violently and fell back into the tent set up for them that had once belonged to Sasuke.

 

Red eyes watched the Haruno from a distance, two other shinobi had been brought back fully from the dead and while one's sharingan scanned the area, the other's ruby red slit pupil eyes glowered holes into Sakura and her peeping tom behaviour...

 

TBC


	3. Dummy Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura issues her challenge to Naruto.

"You're something else you know that?" Madara spoke while relaxing into the massage the blonde haired teen was giving him. Battle scarred hands running along his shoulders and arms, kneading at the mucsle beneath them. A kiss pressed with feathered softness against a shoulder blade, the other didn't reply until every inch of the older man was throughly relaxed. His hands even fondled their way over the face beside the regular chest, squeezing and soothing the jaw and facial area. The raven couldn't help but sigh in content, staring up at the ceiling as he allowed the other to brush and tie back his hair. 

 

The act of touching one's hair was a sacred thing to an Uchiha, the longer the hair, the stronger the indiviual. As such only those closest to the Uchiha were allowed to touch their hair. Brushing of the hair bringing extreme pleasure was reserved for romantic interests or mates as it was considered a sexual experience.

 

Madara stifled a moan while the kitsune worked on his hair, Naruto was touched that the raven viewed him highly enough to allow him to touch it.

 

Currently they sat in the tent, Madara hair now in a high bun, curled up next to the boy who was silently telling him of the events that had transpired in his life.

They were disrupted when a knock came to the door flap, "come in." was all Naruto said as he reclaimed his grip around Madara's waist, bringing him close to his body while sitting them both up, grey comforter covering both their neither regions. The person no people, came in, Naruto recognized them as Sakura and Hinata. He did his best to smile at  them, Hinata frowned regardless. She watched how the blonde was holding their enemy so close and tight. It stabbed at her heart in ways she couldn't deal with thinking about. She glanced over at Sakura who was simply staring, if she couldn't have Sasuke-kun, her eyes wandered the exposed areas of Madara's body, she'd make due.

 

Naruto glowered at the pink haired Beta. "Keep your eyes off my bird." the kitsune snapped as he manuveured Madara to sit on his lap, impaling him on his fattened dick. The older had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning, if there was one thing he loved, it was being the subject of a display of absolute dominance. He adored the way the whisker marked Alpha was behaving. Madara decided to reward the other for his display, offering up a deep mewl of appreciation, at this, Sakura frowned and clentched her fists. 

 

Hinata meanwhile had gotten closer, the female omega's words were slow and slightly stuttered. "Na-Naruto-kun, I don't k-know what's going on, but why are you holding him that w-way? Isn't he the bad guy?" she was honestly confused and hurt by the others actions. Naruto looked at her with a grin, until she finished speaking, then his facial expression changed.

 

"Madara-chan and I have an understanding, it's not something either of you can be part of." Naruto stared at the two of them, Madara buried his face into the blond's neck. Hinata gasped in surprise, Sakura glared and shook her head at the shy omega.

"Naruto-kun, we'll b-be back ok?", the Byakugan user hurried out of the tent, however Sakura stayed behind, glare fixated on the Alpha on the bed. Neither of them spoke for a long time, finally Sakura stepped forward and reached to touch Madara's shoulder.

 

Her hand was quickly smacked away by the other room's occupant, "just what in the hell do you think you're doing?", the acid in Naruto's voice was unfamiliar and it melted her senses for a brief second before she frowned in anger. Naruto's eyes had turned from blue to red, his own glare pinning into the pink haired Beta like an arrow. She moved away and rolled her eyes at him.

 

"You didn't derserve Sasuke-kun and you certainly don't deserve this man, you were nothing but the village's backed up waste. I have no idea why they all see you as some kind of massive saviour, you're just as much of a pawn as he was. You disgust me and I am not going to stop." Sakura turned around and stormed out after that. Naruto remained silent, the Beta's words flowing into one ear, staying for a while before floating out the other. Madara held tighter to him, though Naruto's cock was still buried to the hilt within him, Madara was relaxed enough to have fallen asleep in the midst of his suitor's hour long staring contest with Sakura.

 

Eyes returning to normal, Naruto calmed down, looking at the slumbering face of the Uchiha with unmasked affection, he kissed his forehead before his own eyes closed yet again.

 

TBC


	4. There Can Be More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Madara talk, Sakura plots. http://silvermoonofsephiroth.blogspot.com/

Naruto ran a hand through the long ink black locks of the older man in his arms. He kissed his temple and whispered into his ear softly. "The things I am going to do to you..." He growled this once he felt the other move closer to him. He wrapped the other up in his embrace and hugged him tight against his body. Madara muttered something the blond couldn't quite catch in his sleep as they laid in the darkness of the tent. Naruto ran his fingers up and down the expanse of pale flesh that rested beneath it. He kissed the side of Madara's face, one of his hands moving up to cup the other's cheek. This caused the omega to awaken, smiling at him before the tent was illuminated with his swirling red and black orbs. Naruto gave a gentle smile in return, kissing each eye. "Never a prettier sight, than your lovely eyes filled with such elegantly deadly power." He'd been able to regain his sharingan plus the mangekyou after Naruto healed his wounded eyes. 

The bed squeaked as the raven sat up, the fox grinned, sitting up as well, wrapping an arm his shoulders "I would like to talk for a while..oh~!"  he chuckled as Madara nuzzled under his chin. They laid there in silence for a long time, hands joined by fingers laced together across the blonde''s chest. 

 

"I should think keeping a low profile for a while, once we get back to the village, the village I haven't seen in the last 150 years... I don't know how I am going to be able to step foot in that place again..." The tengu's free hand found itself unconsciously trailing down to settle over his own stomach. Thoughts of what happened after he dragged himself away from Hashirama's self mutilated corpse... He whimpered quietly. 

Naruto frowned, "yea, we can stay in the compound so you won't have to deal with them... Don't worry Madara-chan, I'm here and I'm not going to allow anything else, trust me. Do you trust me?" He took Madara's free hand in his own, kissing the back of it deeply. The Raven gave a small smile as onyx met azure. Gazing into each other's eyes for the longest of moments the older of the two finally spoke, a blush flooding his cheeks at the contact.

"With my very life..." His reply was firm and saturated in the purest of love as he moved to rest his forehead against Naruto's. The blonde gave the biggest, goofiest smile the taller reincarnation had ever seen in any lifetime so far and he couldn't help but smile back.

 

"That makes me really happy to know, you're so beautiful you realize that?" He whispered this into Madara's ear as he moved to kiss along his neck and collarbone. The Uchiha moved to run his fingers through the blond's hair, a pleased whimper passing his lips as he was pushed down onto the bed. He spread his legs once the other nudged at them suggestively after climbing atop him. Naruto settled between Madara's legs, slowly pressing their bodies together. "You know, how sexy you are..." Naruto stared down at the older man, his own eyes glowing red with the demonic power that flowed through his veins. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as Madara stared, no, gazed up at him longingly. His bangs cascaded across his face, framing it in the long tresses as red and black smouldering desire met ruby red unwavering passion. He was transfixed by the older man's eyes, half lidded and heady with want, the raven's expression was of the ultimate Omega, one that oozed not only power, but seduction unlike any other. He had not spoken another word and yet the blond felt his dick growing ever harder just by the look in the older man's eyes. The only light in the tent came from their eyes as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. "I'm going to devour you..." Naruto whispered this as he dove down to crush their lips together, tongues sealed in a dance of love and bliss. The older man wrapped his arm around the younger.

 

As much as Naruto actually wanted to talk, about what they would do once this was all over, what their future plans would be, what they would do about fixing up the compound, how to handle the villagers, so many things. As much as he wanted to talk, the way Madara raised one of his legs to wrap around the kitsune's strong muscled waist, the way his sharingan swirled with lust as he nuzzled at Naruto's throat, whining piteously and letting out little sounds of desperation as they ground their bodies even harder against each other.

 

As much as he wanted to talk... it was too much to bear. "Going to eat you whole..." he felt the raven shudder against him as he leaned in to whisper this huskily into his ear. His hands snaked down to cup both the pale man's ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing them tightly. This elicted a moan of deep need from the older man. Naruto nearly came when the omega arched into him, hands clutching at his back, oh yes,  more  talk would have to wait.

 

Meanwhile, Sakura sat in her tent, pouring over an old diary she found in Tsunade's office. It detailed the forbidden relationship between Hashirama and Madara. Sakura was determined to come up with a plan to win the revived Uchiha's affections. Her efforts with Sasuke had been tireless but in the end the beautiful teen had rebuffed her advances with his cold and aloof attitude. He spent every waking moment with Naruto and when she did finally get a chance to be near him, he would stare at her blankly, not saying a word. She tried, gods know she tried, talking to him about his hobbies only led him to talking about the different things he and Naruto did together if he even bothered to grace her with more than a glare that is. 

She read through the diary, discovering that Hashirama and Madara had been in a deeply serious relationship. They'd tried many times to have a child but each time failed. The diary went on until it hit the final entry. Hashirama was headed out to face Madara after speaking with the village elders. They'd pressured him into killing Madara, for the sake of the village it read. She saw the obvious traces of old tear stains littering the page. It went on to lament his coming task, ending with his suicidal promise to himself once the deed was carried out. She scoffed, Hashirama didn't deserve to have been the alpha to the most powerful omega in the world. He was weak willed in her opinion. Even though he had been the strongest Alpha in the world during his time. She metephorically spat on his memory, she could do so much better. She would find out through the information she stole from the Uchiha compound once they got back to the village, everything she would need to know about the Uchiha. He would be hers and she would show him what a true Alpha capable of.


	5. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love will steadily grow, Hinata has other plans.

Naruto kissed and licked along the Uchiha's neck, hands exploring every inch of the snowy white skin. "Naruto...please..." This came in a whisper, the raven's own hands gripping at the younger man's back. A sharp bite to the collar bone was his only reply. "Oh please..." The Uchiha lifted his hips up, grinding against the kitsune's erected length. He chirped as his thighs were grabbed and his legs pinned open. Naruto was sucking at his neck now, tongue flicking over his pulse, his kisses trailed like molten lava on glacier ice. Madara watched the other, nip and bite at his chest, the slight swell in the normal side gaining special attention. His back arched off the bed when his nipple was sucked into a hot mouth. He had to bite his own bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming when the shorter male moved up to rock his dick against the increasing dribble of his soaking pussy. It clentched around nothing, the muscles moving against the cock that was pressed firmly on it. "....." He didn't say another word, watching Naruto knead his fingers into the Uchiha's shoulders.

He looked up into those feral eyes with lust laden desire, but was soon brought out of his hazed state by Naruto's voice, low and soft, affection ringing true throughout it. "Madara... I have never been more certain of anything in my life, I don't want this to simply revolve around sex. As much as I..." He trailed off, pushing the head of his large member past the beloved folds. Madara wanted to remain attentive to his words not his cock right now, as hard as it was, literally. He stifled a deep moan of appreciation. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the feeling, but he was listening to Naruto obediently, whining as the younger man slowly, torturingly, pulled their equally heated flesh apart, he swore he could feel the sizzle. "As much as I want to bury myself inside you, as much as I want to take you, ravish you, fuck you until you're calling me YOUR god of shinobi..." Naruto leaned down and kissed him, tongue prodding at his lips the Uchiha opened his mouth and the kitsune's tongue invaded harshly. Their oral organs danced with one another, caressing and fondling the inside of each other's mouths. He kissed him fiercely, hands moving to either side of Madara's face, tilting his head back as he kissed him hard and deep. The tengu moaned into the kiss, Naruto's hand tangling in his hair as his own hands clutched tightly at his shoulders.

 

They pulled away to breathe with twin gasps, chests heaving, saliva connecting their mouths. "As much as I want to do that right now, mark you, claim you as mine, I want to do this right. I would like to make love to you, fill you with my passion, release my desire inside you,  impregnate you with my heart, soul, and eternal love... But, I can't do that yet, I need you to understand." 

Madara nodded, reaching up to nuzzle under his chin. He said nothing, but his eyes burned, the message was clear.  _hold me...please..._ The blonde nodded in return, he understood the silent way Uchiha communicated, he understood Madara most of all, though they were all different people, each reincarnation still maintained the basic personality traits recognized by either brother's soul. That aside he spent every second of every day of his life since a few hours after he was even born, when the village killed his father after murdering his mother the nine tailed fox demons created alongside the other demons by Hagoromo. Every second was spent by Sasuke's side. So he knew and understood better than any other the small ways of the life before their lives. He pulled Madara into his arms, secure and warm. As the raven snuggled into his chest, an intrusive prescence went unnoticed outside the tent. 

Hinata stared, a frown etched into her facial expression. "No..." She whispered this as she watched the two, the Uchiha was giggling after Naruto undid his hair, holding a lock of it in his hand beginning to kiss it. Close as she was she could not catch what they were saying ; but her eyes widened as they kissed again, affectionately. They kissed again and again each kiss more passionate than the last. Rubbing their noses together with a small smile Madara settled back into Naruto's chest and the blonde's arms wrapped around his muscular waist. Naruto rested his head in Madara's long tresses.  Her veins filled with rage as she studied this, she sat back and stared at the sky. She could not believe it, was Naruto unmoved by her love confession when Pain attacked? Was he not paying attention to her at all? The omega clenched her fists the same as Sakura had, steeling herself she walked into the tent. The two were asleep by now, Madara curled up into Naruto's protective embrace. She stared down at the two blankly, hand reaching down to run across Naruto's cheek. "I will show you that we belong together..." Her eyes were not her own as she looked at his slumbering form. Her voice was not her own flowing past her lips. "He won't come between us again..." She turned a hard glare at Madara, nestled so snugly into Naruto, it made her blood boil. Slowly pulling away she walked out of the tent, but not before turning cold eyes on the couple. She returned to normal, taking one last glare, before she stepped outside and back into her tent.


	6. Toward The Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over for her, he will make sure of it.

Even though the two would rather remain by each other's side the rest of the day, there was work to do. Naruto reluctantly pulled away from the raven haired beauty and yawned. He stood up and quickly tugged a pair of loose fitting orange pants on. Walking out of the tent he didn't notice Hinata zip inside after he departed. He headed over to Kakashi's tent, walking inside. His eyes widened as he noticed Gaara, Zabuza, Itachi, Kisame, Kakashi and Obito all sitting in a circle together. "What's up in here?" He asked this quietly before sitting down in front of the gathering. 

Kakashi was the first to speak, "we were having a meeting, we were discussing your sudden attachment to Madara." Kakashi was leaning against Obito. The short haired man was running his fingers through the silver hair as he wrapped an arm around him tightly. "We think you should, at least myself and a few others not present, reconsider your connection. Madara has committed many crimes, before and after his real death. He has committed crimes by proxy using Obito. He has done some unforgivable things, even indirectly caused the death of your parents when Kyuubi-" 

Naruto glared harshly at Kakashi, "How dare you! Minato and Kushina murdered my father! His name was Kurama, and he attacked the village under the control of Obito's sharingan yes, but it would have only been a matter of time before he had done so anyway! His darker half, the Yin to his Yang my mother, Kuro, was killed right after I was born! The village took me in, gave me to Minato and Kushina as they were incapable of having kids because Kushina was infertile! That only sped things up! They murdered my father and died while doing it. Don't you EVER call them my parents ever again!" His rage was screaming at them as it leapt from his throat like a demon straight from hell. He was breathing heavily, claws digging into the skin of his hands.

Itachi and the others just silently watched them. They didn't say anything while Kakashi rose to his feet and returned Naruto's glare. Kakashi spoke again, "I understand, what you don't understand is that it is for the best. Madara must be tried and punished for his crimes. When we return and I become Hokage I will have him excecuted personally." 

Naruto felt his anger bubbling to the surface and the others, Obito included got up and left.

 

"You're making a mistake Naruto..." Kakashi said this as he looked at him with both black eyes.

"The only mistake I ever made was trusting you to have faith in my choices! I choose Madara! And everyone in the fucking village will know it!" Naruto didn't say anything else, nor did he comment on Kakashi's clear threat on his omega's life. He merely turned and walked out of the tent into the distant sand dunes. Kakashi followed with a scowl, hoping to talk sense into the stubborn teenager. Couldn't he see what a threat Uchiha Madara was? This was absolutely insane!

 

A battle raged between Kakashi and Naruto that day, a battle fueled by Naruto's conviction and Kakashi's beliefs. They fought a bloody skirmish that threatened to rip the camp apart on moral grounds.

 

Inside the tent Madara sat on the edge of the bed, a black skirt like piece of clothing covering his powerful thighs and legs. He stared at Hinata with  emotionless superiority. "You think I did not hear what you said, you little bitch?" His gaze was dead and cold, his facial expression never changing from the Ice mask all Uchiha were known for. However his voice was like whiplash after having your neck snapped, yet soft and velvety. "You think I don't know your kind? You're even stupider than the pink headed whore." 

Hinata mustered up her courage and glared at him as she shot back. "N-Naruto-kun will see his mistake! You are a vile and cruel man and you murdered my brother and so many other people! You killed so many that day... H-how can he ever want to be with someone as disgusting as you are?!" 

Madara was looking over his newly acquired claws, his brief intimate moments with the blond had awakened his otherwise dormant demon blood. He crossed his legs, the cloaca had formed a few hours ago, right before slits had ripped into his back and his wings had emerged from them. After that his legs and feet changed to feathers and deadly, glistening black claws. He had a birds tail but wolf fangs representing the canine side of the tengu that he was. Right now he was as he was before his bodily awakening. He idly stuck a finger in Hashititty's mouth, listening to the girl while studying his free hand's dark grey claws. He yawned and looked up at her after a long time of silence. His tone was a low hiss, "Naruto and I are connected on a spiritual level, literally. Aside from that, I am more than certain he understands why I did what I did, he saw my past for himself after all. He has already lost everything, he has nothing to lose by being with me, the same goes for me, and who knows? In time we may make each other totally miserable, but overall we may make each other totally happy. Good cannot exist without evil and if Naruto can accept and plunge himself deep, deep inside my pulsating, greedy, evil as I accept and wrap my legs around his big, thick, good, you will just have to fucking get used to it!" His voice was firm and his expression changed to a dark glare that promised a painful execution style murder of the most brutal variety. 

She was unwavered, standing up from the floor she reached out and jabbed him hard in the chest. Taken by surprise he didn't react, merely stared at her. She raised her hand whispered a palm number, he didn't move to stop her. She attacked him with her glowing fingertips cutting off his chakra supply and paralyzing him. "Find some earplugs bitch because the only pussy he's fucking tonight is mine." He cackled as she carried on. She punched him in the face. He felt his nose break but he could care less. "Oh yes, he's going to do so much more than merely making me bleed, are you ready? Prepared to listen to us fuck all night long you pathetic slut?!" He jeered at her as she stomped on his throat. "His cock feels so fucking good, he's well trained you know? Fucking those women, and men, in the bathouses when Jiraiya went off to be a perv elsewhere, He fucked Sasuke every night once they found each other again." He laughed as she began to rip his precious locks from his head in bloody clumps. "Sasuke sucked his dick so many times he could make a map of the inside of that young Uchiha's throat. The first time they had sex? Real sex? Was right after you told him you loved him. He found Sasuke, dragged him off and sunk his god like dick into that boy so hard I fucking feel it!"

He put a big empasis on feel it as she broke one of his arms. "Nothing like it in the world, he got pregnant that night you know? But he lost the child when your people caught him near the Hyuuga estate. Could your lower order animal family smell Naruto's truth on and inside him? I bet they could, that's why they beat him! In the middle of the fucking war against Akatsuki... You fucking Hyugas beat him! You are all trash!" He spat this as a kunai lodged into Hashititty, making him freeze up. He did not even flinch, he would not raise his hand to her, for as easily as he could destroy her, he knew doing so would hurt Naruto. He allowed her to sever each of his chakra connections, even as he fell over limp onto the floor. He allowed it, he allowed it all, every punch, every stab, every kick, even when she began to rip at his flesh and shear him nearly bald. He allowed it because not a moment later, after hours of war raging in the distance between Kakashi and Naruto, the blond walked into their tent, bleeding and missing an arm, to find Hinata standing over Madara's battered body.

 

He saw red and nothing else registered, not even Hinata screaming at him not to get any closer.

 


	7. Male Pussy Burns Female Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even missing an arm, he's going make that bitch scream his name. All while Hinata is forced to play audience.

Naruto stared at Hinata while the girl nursed her broken legs. "You are going to lay there and watch me fuck him. Do you understand? You are going to keep your eyes open and not even BLINK while I show you each time I make him mine, you will witness my seed flooding from his heated opening as I rip his pussy in half with my passionate desire for him and only him." He reached out to stroke Madara's cheek as he slowly began to heal his precious bird. Madara lay there, eyes shining as the sunlight filtered in through the tent flaps. The side of his face pressed into the blood covered tent floor. 

He would end that bitch here and now, smirking inside his mind he looked up at Naruto through his waist length bangs. "Naruto..." he whined as he spoke, body healing. "Naruto... She is undeserving of your attention, she did such things to me and I laid not even a finger tip on her, she is your friend I could never do that to you . Not now, not with how important you are slowly becoming to me, my Alpha..." He let out a needy whimper to back up his words, chest pressed against the floor he lifted his ass into the air. Of course now that he was fully tengu his cloaca took the place of both holes. Madara wiggled his ass invitingly, smiling up at the younger man.

Naruto didn't speak as he stared down at it, getting on his knees. He came up behind Madara, spreading the raven haired Uchiha's thighs open to look on awestruck by his dark grey folds covering an entrance unlike any he'd ever seen before. And that was a lot, from pussies to assholes he'd fucked his way into enough experience to know what he was doing. "You better watch this Hinata, or I will break every finger in one hand and then the next." 

She had tried to close her eyes before, when Naruto jumped on her and punched her in the jaw so hard it shattered. He broke one of her legs and then the other. She cringed and watched, Naruto kissing and licking at the twitching folds, Madara mewling into his own hair as he buried his face in it. Raising up the one armed ninja smiled and kissed along the Uchiha's spine. His hand gently caressed the cloaca as he pushed into him with a slow thrust. Hinata's eyes bulged out of her head as she stared, anger overtaking her senses. Naruto was still injured, he needed to rest to heal faster, but right now, none of that mattered. He was going to show Hinata she would have to pay a price for touching what was his. He stared blankly at her as he began to thrust deeply, Madara clutched at the black carpet that sat in the middle of the room. He pressed his back against Naruto's chest, this was a display of dominance, a showcase of power and both Omegas trembled in the effect of it. Be it for different reasons, Hinata trembled with rage, heartache and anger. Madara trembled with bliss, eyes rolling back into his head as he carefully rolled his hips back into every stroke of the blonde's cock inside his pussy. 

Naruto smirked again, picking up the pace, his cock throbbed in the tight, wet heat. His single hand gripped and squeezed the ancient Ninja's thigh, smacking one asscheek before smacking the other. He watched them ripple, pulling a now moaning Madara back onto his cock he sat back and yanked him up onto his lap. "Hold yourself open sexy." He whispered this into Madara's ear while yanking his head back, fistful of his once again long black hair. Doing as commanded the raven held his legs open by his thighs and leaned to nuzzle at Naruto's neck. Kissing him with vigour the shorter haired male looked down to watch as his dick slid in and out of the submissive older man's cunt. His red slit pupil eyes leered at Hinata, they were right in front of her and he gave an extra hard thrust, smacking into Madara's ass as his heavy ballsack beat against the folds with every fluid motion. "Say my name!" He ordered as he fucked him even deeper. A low cry echoed out of the Uchiha's lips as he squeezed tightly around the invading limb. Naruto moaned into his ear, eyes never ceasing their glare at Hinata. 

 

He wanted this to be quick, as much as he enjoyed it, he still had to tend to Madara and his own injury. He went harder and faster, bouncing the ink haired male on his length. Madara's chirps and moans dissolved into loud screams as he was pushed up and back onto the floor. He held his own legs up, the Uzumaki growling while drilling him into the floor. The sounds of their juices flowing to the ground mixed with the squelching sounds of each ragged thrust sent Hinata into a mental fit of rage. Madara whined like a two dollar whore "Naruto!!"  Her gaze never left the sight until Naruto finally came. 

"Say my name bitch! Who do you fucking belong to?!"

Naruto gave a few finally punctuated brutal thrusts, the sound of his balls smacking into Madara's ass echoing around the tent. She covered her mouth in horror when he pulled out. Ropes of Naruto's thick seed shot onto the raven's chest as he groaned.

With a gasping moan Madara's own orgasm squirted out onto the carpet as he let out a high pitched scream. "NARUTO!!!"

 

Naruto smirked and kissed the Uchiha, "Good boy, don't worry, we won't be having an audience when I fuck you pregnant." Madara blushed deeply at that. He then smiled and flopped over onto the carpet.

 

The Uzumaki then turned a death glare at Hinata.

 

"There is a difference, between you and him, and not just his power or both your eyes." Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata, gripping his pussy juice soaked dick in his hand. He pushed it against her face, right up between her eyes. "The difference is, his personality is a thousand times better than yours. He understands me, you don't even know me, he knows what it takes to satisfy me, that pity fuck I gave you after the pain attack? I fucked Sasuke before coming to visit you, the cum from his pussy still hot and wet on my cock. And another thing, both and he and Madara know how to make this big boy jump." His cock twitched remembering every time he grabbed Sasuke and ran off to fuck him until his body couldn't function without it. "You're nothing but a stuck up self centered bitch, why don't you do us all a favor and go suck someone else's dick? Maybe you can learn how to do it, because when you sucked me off that time in the forest..." He rubbed his cock on her face, a deep blush covered her cheeks as the sight previously witnessed faded from her mind. She wanted to lick his cock, suck it again, maybe if she did he would see... "I had to go find Sasuke again just to climax." That hit her like a smack in the face. 

 

It hurt worse than her broken legs, She didn't notice Naruto heal her, or Madara start laughing at her. She got up and ran, she ran as far away from the tent as she could.


	8. Don't Fight It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Hinata meet up to brood over their respective obsessions, Naruto explains to an annoyed Madara everything that happened between him and Hinata.

Madara was still heavily wounded even through that active session. Not that he didn't enjoy it, oh no, it was good. But he relished in the fact he could finally get some needed rest. His hair had grown back and most of his serious injuries were healed. However his chakra was still weakened and the minor wounds would still hinder him. He pressed his face into the pillow on the bed.

Naruto had left the tent to yell at Kakashi some more, who now sat in his and Obito's tent nursing his own wounds. The fox returned after a while, he knew whatever children were in either of their futures they would be long lasting enemies. He ducked into the tent and grunted in anger. Damn that man, he was spewing threat after threat against the elder Uchiha and Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep himself from attacking him while he was down. He understood why Kakashi was upset, really he did, but that didn't give him the right to spit on Naruto's happiness or the choices he made about his own life. He was seething by the time he left Kakashi's tent. He sat down on the edge of the bed he now shared with Madara. "I am so fucking pissed." he growled this while laying down beside the older man. 

 

"We'd like in on your sexcapades with the Hyuuga if you don't mind. Tell me." Madara sounded extremely upset and from his first few words the blond knew that it was soul deep in how upset he really was.

Gulping at the angry expression on the Uchiha's face, his own anger faded, for now. He shook his head and finally spoke. "Baby calm down, we used to mess around. I talked to her for a little while, it wasn't anything serious. I was young, my dick got hard real easy, Sasuke was still playing hard to get. While I love the chase, my balls were not made of patience and my dick wasn't going to be satisfied to merely whacking off while watching Sasuke train. I wanted that pussy, you fucking better believe I wanted that pussy, bad. But my slutty little bird wouldn't give it up to me without a fight, literally. Hinata was just kind of, there. I never paid attention to her growing up because every second of every day was... well it was Sas-day. Nothing else mattered to me but following him around and pretending to not to like him when I really did. I fucked Hinata for the first time when she jumped into the Pain attack just to get me to recognize her existence. Her pussy was rank, she was so loose I could fit a few scrolls up there with room for more." 

They both laughed at that, Madara moving to place his hands on Naruto's chest as the other pulled him close with his arm. "It's ok baby, lay your head on my chest, I know you want to." 

Madara's blush was faint but he could see it, the Uchiha nuzzled into Naruto gently, inhaling his scent, currently river water and fresh battle. Naruto chuckled and rubbed Madara's scalp with his fingers to sooth where he knew it still hurt. He had not pulled to close to the base of the skull when he yanked his head back earlier for good reason. "She grew even more obessed with me, trying to get me to open up to her, she tried using Nejii's death as an excuse to talk to me like right after he died! The bitch had enough nerve to hug her breasts up against my arm while I am trying to get Neji's body ready to be moved off the battlefeild! I was so angry I didn't speak to her for a whole day. So I know you're jealous, but don't be, as cute as it is..." he poked Madara's nose and the raven grunted in reply.

"I only have eyes for you baby bird, you know that." Naruto said this as he kissed the side of Madara's face. Satisfied Madara relaxed and cuddled as close to him as possible. It was then that Naruto decided they would recupirate together so as to avoid Sakura. Besides it was an excuse to keep his Madara to himself..

 

Sakura sat in the tent glaring at the ceiling. She stared when Hinata came rushing in. "I can't take it anymore!" Hinata cried out, sitting on the floor next to Sakura's bed. Sakura raised an eyebrow before patting the bed and inviting the Hyuuga to sit. Hinata sat down and continued to wail. "He forced me to watch him fuck Madara! Who does that? I always though Naruto-kun was a nice sweet goofy guy... he, he even had sex with me a few times before the war... I really really thought... I won't let him do this to me!"

Sakura nodded and rubbed her back. "I know what you mean, Sasuke did the same thing to me, he would wait until he knew I was in the area where he and Naruto were fucking. He would make it known by being extra loud, letting me know who he wanted as if he was spitting in my face. But I know he had to have been manipulated by Naruto! Sasuke died before I could claim him, I won't let Naruto steal this new prize away from me!" she didn't care about anyone's feelings. She only cared about getting her dick wet and controling the Uchiha she desired. Sakura had a new mark of obsession now, Uchiha Madara, and armed with her info she would break his will until he submitted to her. 

That was her plan, but as Naruto and Madara's twin cries of extasy and budding romance reached her ears, she gritted her teeth and ignored it. She had been turning against taking real action for a long time now, but now, this was war.


	9. The Long Journey Back To The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara is nervous about returning to that place. Naruto helps prepare everyone for the move. Madara needs more help than everyone.

Naruto was curled up around Madara, the two had fallen asleep after the blond gave the Uchiha a rather violent finger banging as the older man leaned down to roughly suck his dick. The Alpha was fully satisfied that he'd gotten his point across to both his Omega and the crazy stalker creepy milky eyed psycho bitch outside. He really wanted to do things properly, now that didn't mean he wasn't going to dive into the waters of his bird whenever he felt like it. He was still young and hornier than a bull in a cow pen. He had every intention of knocking up his older lover and he wouldn't stop until the deed was done. He would be romantic about it of course, he was growing more attached to the tengu as time passed. He woke up and closed his eyes once more. He had to help the others figure out a moving plan. Everything could wait, he was dead tired and he wanted to sleep.

 

So sleep he did, they both slept, healing their injuries. It took a few weeks of heavy nights of sleep to bring them back to normal. Madara sat up and got out of bed. He walked out of the tent and headed to the Oasis. Naruto was right behind him, glaring at anyone who commented negatively about Madara living in the camp. They bathed together quietly until the tengu spoke. "I am a bit skeptical about going back to that village. I know the current residents grandparents had to have told them about me and their grandparents to them. I am not trying to hurt anyone, I can easily do so, but that would be giving them excuse to act as they most likely will wouldn't it?" He said this as he watched the water in the Oasis flicker in the sunlight. A warm hand settled on his shoulder, he looked to see Naruto staring at him just as warmly.

"Don't worry about it baby bird, I got this-" he nodded his head at the shinobi packing in the distance, "and I got you." He pulled Madara to his chest and kissed him deeply, poking Hashititty playfully.

Madara giggled uncharacteristically and nuzzled under his chin, leaning down to do so. 

Naruto smirked and with a smack to the ancient ninjas fat ass, he took a moment to stand back and just, watch it ripple, he pulled away. Madara blushed in embarrassment and quickly got dressed in the black yukata Naruto had provided for him. The Uchiha clan symbol with the Uzumaki clan symbol swirled around it was emblazoned on the back. "I see someone is possessive" he chirped having looked at the back before putting it on. He tied the sash and turned to look at Naruto with a smile.

 

"Hey now, you're mine, can't help but want to let everyone around us know. " His face turned serious and his voice was not his own. "We won't hide this time, elder brother." Once again the tone changed, "Do you hear us Madara?" Naruto's eyes flashed red as he stared at the older raven. "Yes, listen when we speak, alright? My precious bird."

Madara nodded knowingly. "We know, little brother. We accept that fact." The older male chuckled and hugged the blonde "You are right about all this, I have faith in you."

Naruto hugged him back "Say Madara, since our souls are like... Brothers, are we incest?" He asked out of the blue for some reason.

The Uchiha nearly fell over "What...? Well... Technically, Uzumaki and Senju are descended from Ashura and Uchiha and some other clan are descended from Indra and the Hyuuga come from Hamura's shitty son so...triple yes?"

The kitsune's eyes widened "holy shit Madara that means we're like, demon royalty or something!" He yipped happily and cuddled his bird as they exited the Oasis and headed back to the camp. 

"Well, yes actually you would be correct our bloodlines are the purest spirit wise as we did nothing but be reborn over and over again. I guess..." Madara was confused as to why the blond was so happy but it made him smile and quickly wiped away his foul emo mood at seeing the village again. He laughed with Naruto as the fox offered his arm, he took it and they walked happily back to the odd looks and glares from the campers. 

 

A few weeks later they were ready to move, the Leaf Village was in sight and Madara fought down the urge to turn in the other direction. Naruto held his hand to reassure him and as the gate to Konoha opened and the anbu gathered, he looked into those ocean blue eyes and felt at peace.


End file.
